ROYAL HIGHNESS
by scalefeather24
Summary: The Royals of the magical world had claimed the throne and are ruling with glory.When a secret hidden document is discovered , it needs to be fulfilled or the royals were gone for good. Problem : The ones who can fulfill it aren't very cooperative.
1. Prologue

Let me introduce myself. I'm Prince Harry Potter of Gryffindor . The heir to the throne. My parents King James and Queen Lily currently rule the kingdom. They didnt always rule. We only came back to power a few years ago. Why? Its a long story.

Back in the days prophecies were more accurate than they are now. Meaning some old warlock predicted that a wizard more powerful than any in every wrong way possible would walk the earth, and if the royal monarchy continued it would eventually fall into his hands dooming us all. All this happened in my great-great-great grandparent's time. So they did some serious magic and anything and everything that bore evidence that a royal family existed in the wizarding world with powers beyond compare was hidden in the palace. The palace itself was then sealed and hidden and would only open itself when danger of the said prophecy no longer existed. The magical community was made to forget of the Royals. No one remembered anything except for those who were next in line. The secret that there was indeed wizarding royals was passed down in secrecy from father to son, mother to daughter. You could see how this system worked. No one was going to go around boasting they were the rulers of the wizarding community unless they wanted a locked room in St. Mungo's.

So this crazy dude with unlimited powers walking the earth? That's Lord Voldermort. There was a whole other prophecy that I was involved with about his death or rise. This whole prophecy thing got me more famous than I wanted to be. Thankfully it resulted in him dying and me living. Which in turn got me more attention and I won't lie part of me loved it. So with that crackhead gone the palace revealed itself again. My parents claimed their rightful place in the throne , the magical community readily accepted the royal family and I was prince. My parents had not warned me about this whole royal thing. They didn't think I would survive my war against Voldermort. Heck I didn't think I'd survive so I can't really blame them, but some warning would have been nice.

So now I was stuck being prince. I can be a royal pain in the ass at times. I use my title to get what I want at times. I'm not a total brat though. Though my sister thinks I could use some major down-time. I pretend I dont know what she's talking about. Though I do love her to bits.

Its fun being royal with the unlimited power and authority and all the amazing luxury. But you know, just when I was beginning to enjoy it, a document was dicvovered . A very different kind of unbreakable vow had taken place, turns out my great-great-great grandparents had taken one more step to ensure the royal family always had a strong ally to keep it going. And thats when things started going downhill for me.

_**A/N : I'm not sure when I'll be uploading the next chapter , but don't worry I will upload.**_

_**Follow me on wattpad : scalefeather**_

_**Review! I would love to hear your thoughts!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N : Here's the first chapter . Its straight off the original storyline. I might edit it later if I feel like. If guys have any suggestions of your own on how the story could go, I would love to add your ideas, so let me know!_**

I struggled to understand what was happening. How had today gone from awesome to a total dump so fast? One minute I had to train some seriously gorgeous new Aurors and next minute I was being dragged back to the palace so they could tell me I was engaged to someone I haven't met.

Yep. You heard right. _Engaged._

According to the current Head of the Auror department Kingsley , a document had been discovered among the many files that had been stacked up in the palace that was now being investigated to make sure everything ran in order. This document held proof that a very complex form of the Unbreakable Vow had taken place between the Royal and the then strongest and most loyal family alive: the Weasleys. The document states that if one of the Weasleys eldest son through three generations bore a Daughter who was the seventh child the she should be married to the eldest son of the Royal family's current ruling king before either turned 23, to preserve the power and safety of the Royals and their subjects. These conditions apparently had been fulfilled once before. But in result of the Royals death untimely death it couldn't be done.

And now I was stuck with it. I'd done everything I could think of to break it. Everything. The most learned wizards in the country had got together to try to come up of a way to break it. There was no way. I was stuck.

My best friend sighed for the sixteenth time in 15 minutes.

'She's not going to like this', Ron whispered.

'You think I do?' I shot back.

He looked very pale. I couldn't blame him. The Weasley seventh child being a daughter? Yeah, that was Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley, world famous top ranking Quidditch player, voted Best Player three years in a row. I hadn't met her but I'd heard enough from Ron to know that she was not someone who would let someone take her will away from her. I couldn't see her agreeing to this anymore than I would. It was weighing us as well as the Weasley's down. I wasn't willing to cooperate. And everyone was pretty sure Ginny wouldn't either. But if we didn't it would mean that Royal family would come crashing down. Unbelievable destruction of magic would take place. People both parties would be stripped of their magic. It was a downfall we couldn't afford to have right now, just when England started lifting its head again.

'How do you get married to someone you haven't met? Someone you don't love. How can they play with something as big and important as marriage?' I gritted out finally, my anger was at its brim.

Hermoine laid a comforting hand on my shoulder, her eyes were filled with tears. For me. And her sister-in-law, who was already engaged to someone else.Someone she apparently very much in love with. Oliver Wood. Another top ranking Quidditch player. This Vow was breaking so many ties, messing with so many lives. My frustration got the better of me and I over turned the intricately designed mahogany library table with surprising strength sending papers flying all over and causing a very valuable artifact to break.

'Harry!' my sister rushed forward from the corner she had been quietly listening from to hug me.I felt her shaking from her sobs. Usually having her close would calm me down but the circumstances were different now.

I pushed her away and gave her a forced smile but I got the feeling it didn't come off right.

'Don't worry,' I whispered, wiping her tears, 'it's going to be okay.' I couldn't bring myself to look into her eyes and lie to her. How I wanted very much to believe my lie.

The sound of Ron's phone beeping broke the deafening silence. He took it out and read the message.

'Ginny's coming back tomorrow. She already had it planned', he said in a strained voice 'she has to go for her fit-on for the engagement dinner dress next week.'

An even worse silence met this statement. My thoughts drifted to earlier that afternoon.I remembered the looks on the faces of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when the news was broken to us. No parent would want their only daughter's life to forced away like that. It broke me to see them like that. But my parents were going through the same thing and looking into my mom's face I forced myself to be strong for her sake and it was hard enough.

I took a deep steadying breath, ' I have to get back to the ministry. Loads to train.'

'Harry are you sure you should be leaving for work? Now? In this state?' Hermoine looked stricken.

I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes , begging her to understand that I needed an escape right now.

' I have to go,' I said. I picked up my coat and made my way to the apparition point.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N : chapter 2 is here! eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm A LITTLE HYPER ! Enjoy!**_

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

I gripped my engagement ring tight and stared at my mother. Anger vibrated through my body. Tears of desperation were leaking down my face. I had come back to England with plans for a grand dinner to celebrate my engagement instead I was greeted with the news that I had been engaged to some man before I was even born.

'How could you do this to me? How could you let me get engaged to someone else if you knew? To fall in love with someone else?' I finally whispered to my mother, unable to bear it any longer.

Mom attempted to hug her only daughter, but like so many times that day I refused to let mom hug me. My father stood in the far corner of the living room , pain clouded his eyes. I knew very well my father was retaining his strong posture for my sake and therefore when he made a move to hug me , I just couldn't hold him back or push him away. My father's strong arms surrounded me reminding me of the times when I was a kid. I felt like a little girl again. Vulnerable and helpless to my nightmares, the bullies and my brothers constant teasing . And everytime I would turn to my father who would hug my fragile figure, filled with insecureness, and insist that a better day would come. Oh how I used to love listening to him reassure me, his caring whisperings had held so much promise in them. But now it meant nothing. Not now when so much had changed in a single moment.

Maybe I was exaggerating but I didn't know how else to put it, my life was ruined. I pushed all thoughts of the present out of my mind and let the warmth of my fathers embrace surround me and for that one minute everything was back to normal but life wouldnt, couldnt, freeze like this forever. I broke free of my fathers embrace and walked out on to the veranda.

I took a deep breath of fresh air in attempt to clear my mind. I had no idea how long I had been out there, but when I walked back into the house everyone was asleep. 8.05 p.m. Way too early for anyone to be in bed. I quietly made my way up to my room. Mom had posted a note on my door, "We are at Bill's. Baby sitting victorie. If you need anything just Floo." I ripped the note off my door and made it into the room. I scavenged through the wardrobe and picked out a pair of extra short shorts and a crop top and began to change. Just as I dumped my the clothes in the wash and made to get a cup of hot chocolate the bell rang. I didn't think Mom and Dad were expecting any visitors and it was too early for Ron to be back from his dinner.

When I opened the door what I was very much surprised to see who was at the door.

He looked me up and grinned, ' Is this how you're going to greet me everyday?'

'Not a bad catch Potter' smirked the blonde haired man next to him.

'What are YOU doing here?' I asked coldly. I was in no mood to put up with a spoilt brat and his friend.

Harry made a tutting sound 'Is that any way to talk to your future husband?'

'You can either tell me or get your damn arse out of here.'

'Ouch. Where's Ron?'

'Out.'

'Well then, I'll just be here till he gets back shall I?' and without waiting for an invitation Harry and his blonde haired friend made his way into the living room.

I could barely hide the disbelief on my face as I slammed the door shut and returned to the living room. Harry and his blonde friend (whom later I was told is called Draco Malfoy) had already made themselves at home. Draco was reading one of the magazines that had been lying on the couch, Harry on the other hand was leaning back on the couch with his legs in the table and his hand he held a tiny golden snitch. I gritted my teeth in an effort not to drag them by their ears and kick them out. My arrival caused -pain-in-ass to look up. Their was look of pure mischief on his face. Not like the look Fred and George had though mind you.

'When will Ron get back?' He asked.

'No idea' I said , jumping down on the couch opposite him. The old cranky furniture of the Burrow was long gone. In fact the Burrow looked nothing like the one I spent my childhood in. Once me and and my brothers started work we decided the Burrow could do with a new look and voila , it now looked unbelievable.

Though I pretended to examine my nails I was aware of Harry staring at me.

'What?' I demanded.

He smirked, 'I didn't say anything.'

I glared at him.

'So much fire in such a small person.' He said in a voice filled with wonder.

'Watch it Potter or you'll be walking home without your arms attached.' I threatened.

He gasped dramatically 'Is that any way to talk to your fiancé?'

Oh he just hit a nerve. 'Listen up,' I said coldly 'My life is a sudden mess because of you, I had to drop everything because of this. Do you have any idea how much I'm going through? No! All you can do is act like a God damn jerk!'

I don't know what came over me, I just screamed at the Prince. Not that I regretted it. He'd been asking for it. I looked over at Harry. All trace of cheerfulness had left his face , it was now replaced with a very hard look. He stood up gripping the snitch in his hands that he almost crumpled its wings.

'You think I'm enjoying being bound to you?,' he whispered dangerously, 'Trust me Weasley I hate this as much as you do. But at least I'm not being a grouch about it on my side. Forgive me for trying to lighten up the moment.'

I laughed . I stood up too, ' Is this your idea of trying to create a happy moment then? You seem a little out of practice if you ask me.'

'Watch it.' He said,taking a deep steadying breath and dropping the snitch into his pocket 'Now shut up and sit down. You don't want to get into trouble now, do you?'

'Don't you dare tell me what to do.' I spat.

Before Harry could say anything Draco threw the the magazine and stood up , his wand in hand.

' You need to learn your manners Weasley.' He said raising his hand,twirling his wand around his pale fingers.

I pulled my wand out as well. ' Why don't you teach me then ferret?'

' You asked for it you little witch.' He raised his wand.

' Draco no!' Harry yelled from behind me. When had he got there?

It was too late, Draco had already shot his curse. I felt strong arms around me and I was pulled out of harm's way and the curse hit the stand behind me instead which turned into dust.

'Draco stop it! Are you trying to kill her?' Harry yelled with his arms still around me , his body covering mine.

Draco gave me look of pure loathing, ' Tell her to watch her mouth.' And with that he walked out of the house. The sound of disapparition reached us a few seconds later. The sound suddenly made me aware of my surrounding , I was still encircled in Harry's arms, the same thought seemed to have struck Harry for he let go very suddenly pushing me away.

'Are you okay?' He asked.

'Fine.' I muttered not looking at him.

He stood there staring at me for a while, 'Listen just tell Ron I was here okay?'

And then he kissed me on my cheek and left before I could react.


	4. Chapter 3

Ginny's P.O.V.

A little shopping spree is all a girl needs to send her spirits soaring sky-high. I cruised through the stores of the busy mall with my Jimmy Choo's, popping into any store that caught my eye. One girly thing about Ginny Weasley : I love shopping! I could shop my entire life away.

'Ginnyy! I can't take another step. My feet are killing me.' Amy complained behind me. I glanced back at my best friend and couldn't help but burst out laughing. She glared at me.

'C'mon Amy, just one more.'

'That's what you keep saying!' She whined and set down the bags. Then she crossed her arms and sat herself down too. People turned to stare at her but she ignored them.

' I'm not taking another step.' She confirmed.

I laughed and walked over to her, my heels clicking in my wake and held out my hand, raising the other in mock surrender, 'Alright you win.'

She took my hand and helped herself up. 'Miss. Weasely, I am so glad you're brains are working right again. Now come! We are gonna have ice cream! I'm feeling minty! Plus my tired feet need to rest.'

She picked up her bags and dragged me off to Baskin and Robbins. We reached colourful blue and pink ice cream station faster than you could say 'Quidditch'. I dropped my bags on the first table I saw , exhausted while Amy went off to get ice cream.

I sat myself down, kicked off my shoes and fished through my bag for my phone. Finally getting hold of it I pulled it out and checked it. No notification was displayed on the screen. I shoved it back in and laid back in my chair in a very relaxing position and watched the chaos of a muggle mall. Mothers were racing after their run-away kids, who didn't want to be caught, girls squealing over God knew what and grumpy old people slouching around. A couple of hunks smiled at me as they walked by. Feeling playful I put on my best smile and winked at them, they blushed. I had that effect on men. It was ridiculous honestly, the things they do. I liked shopping in the muggle world. It was whole other experience, and it was somewhere no one recognised me.

'Still at it.' Noted Amy as she handed me my ice cream.

'I'm in good mood.' I shrugged.

'Sure sure,' She imitated the Cheshire cat smile, 'very happy. Breaking poor hearts.'

I scoffed, 'like you don't!'

Laughing I tossed the tissue at her.

'Hey! Watch it! I spent a lot of money on this.' She said pinching the edge of the tissue with her two fingers off her designer out wear and dropped it on the table.

'Anyways missy flirting with the cashier again?' I teased.

'If you must know, he looks absolutely gorgeous! Plus it's just a part time job. He's actually rolling in notes.' She said in a voice of fake haughtiness.

'Ah that solves your shopping problem then.'

'Definitely,' she laughed pretending to swoon. 'Besides enough of me! How's your Prince Charming?'she giggled.

I sighed. 'God don't even remind me. He is such a.. Such a..a rotten -headed tick.'

Amy stared at me and burst out laughing, 'Rotten headed tick?', she gasped between laughs, 'Darling that makes no sense.'

'It will when you meet him' I muttered.

We finished our ice creams and picked our bags, getting ready to hit a few stores. Amy blew her cashier boy a kiss before we left. I watched as a grin split across his face and shook my head.

We headed into a store and immediately went our different ways , towards the clothes which caught each of our eye. I wandered through the store until I came to stop at a skimpy but completely elegant looking dark purple gown. I took it for its rack and examined it. It would no doubt look gorgeous on me as almost everything did.

'Nice choice, those curves would be hugged perfectly wouldn't they?' A voice whispered in my ear.

I didn't bother turning around. I already knew who it was. I placed the dress back where it belonged. No way was I buying that if it pleased him, though I really, badly wanted too.

I walked off to another set of clothes , looking for Amy at the same time so we could get out of here. I heard the soft thud of his shoes as he followed me. I sneaked a glance at him. He was dressed in very casual way that gave an air of classyness. Damn, he looked smart. He caught me staring at him and I quickly turned away.

I finally caught sight of Amy , who's arms were stacked with clothes. I turned to face Harry, and gave him a very sarcastic smile, 'Well gotta go. Bye.'

I stalked off toward Amy. 'Ginny!' She said excitedly. Amy always gets excited when she shops. Like way to excited. She showed me her clothe laden arms. 'Theses are just gorgeous! I got some for you too!'

'We're leaving.' I said.

I picked all the clothes off Amy's arms and dumped it on the arms of the sales lady next to her, then grabbed Amy by her arms and dragged her out.

'What's wrong? Did someone recognise you? Do we have to get all incognito before your fans find us?' Amy fired question after question at me but I answered none of them until I was safely back at the Burrow.

'Ginny! What happened?' Amy asked as I collapsed on the couch. I was lost in my own thoughts, how had he found me? Had it been pure coincidence or was he stalking me?

'Harry was there.' I finally said.

'What? Why didn't you tell me? Why did we leave then?'

Yeah, news flash Amy thought this whole being bound -soulmate thing was cool and romantic.

...

'I am not going.' I said for the hundredth time that evening.

'Dear , this is your first public appearance with Harry and they insist that you be there' , my mother said soothingly.

'I'm not going anywhere with him, ' I said, 'besides I haven' t got anything to wear.' This wasn't a lie. All my clothes were back at my place and the keys are with my manager who still hasn't got back from her vacation.

'Well find something. Harry is being anounced as Head of Aurors and you will be there regardless of what you wear.' My mother gave me one of her famous glares, they don't really scare me, so I considered fighting back, but George came up from behind and hugged me, 'Don't worry squirt, Angie will be there too.'

This news was good news to me. I guess it wouldn't be so bad with my sister-in-law there. I gave George a peck on his cheek and went off to my room to figure out what to wear. Stupid ceremony. I had much more important things to do, like finish watching Castle for example. My room was in semi-darkness, not bothering to turn on the lights, I flopped on to the bed and landed on the edge of package on my bed, cursing and rubbing my arm I stood up to switch on the lights. A beautifully designed box with an ivory coloured ribbon running over its sides sat on my bed. I ran my fingers over the box, the White leather was smooth beneath my fingers I opened the package open careful not to ruin it.

It was the dress I had wanted so badly back at the mall but had to replace in order to maintain my reputation. There was a note attached to it. I flipped it open.

_Flame,_

_I have a feeling this is your Bibbity Bobbity Boo moment. You'll look good in it._

_Harry._

I crumpled the note. How did he know my wardrobe? And what makes him think he can call me Flame?

I bit my lip, still it was gorgeous. I stared at the beautiful dress. Should I put it on?

Harry's P.O.V.

When she stepped into the lobby all I could think of how gorgeous she looked. There were many well dressed young girls crowding the lobby but she doused them all. Not that I would genuinely let her know. I lent up on one of the pillars and watched as my mother went up to greet her, kissing her lightly on both smiled and said that which I could not hear to each other and then mum turned to point at me. I watched as those chocolate brown eyes turned to me. They showed nothing but hostility. This didn't put out my mood out in fact it just lightened it more. Ginny Weasley was a challenge, I usually didnt have to put an effort to get women, but she was putting up one hell of fight, despite the situation we are in, I was determined not to lose.

I straightened up as she made her way towards me . Once she was in front of me I gave her bow, 'Your Majesty' I said,with a devilish grin playing on my face.

'Lets just get this over with,' she muttered.

'Nice attire.' I commented. She said nothing. I suppose she must have had a real debate on whether to put it on or not. Truth be told , when I had the dress delivered to her I didn't think she would put it on. I had a feeling my galleons would seeing the weasley's bin, but it had been worth the shot after all. Wonder what made her change my mind, she certainly didnt hate me any less.

I held out my arm, she took it with reluctance and we made our way towards the Ballroom. It was decorated very grandly indeed. The department had certainly out done themselves. How on earth had they managed to hide it from me? I never missed a thing.

We were seated at our table and immediately joined by Kingsley, Minister for Magic, and a few other important Heads. Meaning I couldn't really talk to Ginny, I dont think she minded it though. Funny, she seems to like me more when my mouth's shut.

Once all the usual boring parts of the ceremony like the speech, the food, the congratulating was over , the fun started. People started to crowd the dance floor. Finally being alone at the table, I turned my attention to the red head next to me only to find an empty chair. I scanned the room, she was nowhere in sight. I stood up and went around looking for her, I bumped into a few overly giggly girls and politely kept away from them, my search was more important. I finally spotted dark auburn red hair and made my way over to her. She was talking to some woman I didn't know. I tapped her lightly on the shoulder and held out my hand, 'Dance with me.'

She gave me a look I didn't really understand, but it didn't matter, for she danced with me. And I felt different somehow when I looked at her. Felt lighter, more free and comfortable.

'Stop staring', she hissed.

'Does it make you uncomfortable?', I whispered in her ear.

'You wouldn't make me uncomfortable even in my death bed', she hissed.

I laughed at her sense of humour, sarcasm to her, and pulled her closer to me by instinct. I felt her body jerk lightly with surprise and then relax in my arms. While we danced, I hugged her closer to me , I couldn't help it, somehow holding her felt right. I'll admit something did stir in me when other men asked her to dance with them. I didn't stop her though I wish I had.

I suppose you could call it the day Harry Potter started to fall in love.

**A/N : Thank you so much for the follows! And I would love to hear what you have to say. So please reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I could really use a polishing touch, if anyone is or knows a beta please tell me!**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

I wasn't feeling all 'sunshine and daisies' the next morning. My head still throbbed from all the dancing and music and over festive moods last night. 11 A.M. Nope, I certainly did not want to get out of bed right now. I pulled my sheet over my head and snuggled into the warmth of my bed. Who needs the sun in the morning when you have a warm bed anyway? My phone started ringing right when I was on the verge of drifting off to what could have been the most needed nap in the world. Cursing whoever was awake at this time of day, I felt around my bed side table for my phone.

I peered through my sleepy eyes at the the screen, it was a number I didn't recognize. I tossed the phone to the far corner of the bed. I didnt feeling like wasting precious minutes of sleep to some random idiot who doesn't know to punch numbers right. The phone started beeping, grumbling I reached for it again, this time having to move myself because I really had tossed it to the corner of the bed, my body whined in the process of being pulled off its comfy position.

It was a text from the same number. Either this guy was a real idiot or a STALKER. Don't blame my over-imaginative brain in the early hours of the morning, I was sleepy! Well I didn't expect to see what I saw when I clicked the message open. A picture of me was smiling at me, and I must say I looked absolutely stunning. That dress had certainly done it's job well on me, and apparently the sender thought so too because there was a text beneath the picture.

Told you you'd look good. I am never wrong.

Well now I know which fool wants to get whacked on the head with a stick by me. Seriously I didn't get my so called " fiance's" attitude at all. One time we're both glad to rip off each others throat and the next he was all Mr. Nice Guy. I didn't bother replying. But now that I was fully awake I went through the other texts on the phone I hadn't replied to, and found one from Oliver. My heart faltered a little as I clicked it open. I hadn't spoken to Oliver since the day Mom and Dad had revealed that I was already engaged to someone else. Oliver, being the noble git he was had accepted the fact with a broken heart, I'm sure. I mean why wouldn't he? After all the trouble he went through to ask me to marry him. That still didn't stop me from being mad at him. I had expected him to put up a fight even though I knew it was useless. But now I could see that it wouldn't have made any difference at all. I was stuck.

I read his text with my eyes slightly teary.

Meet up? For old times sake, just a normal day out as two cocky ass people.

I typed my reply ;

You're on. Today, Hyde park in an hour?

I hesitated only a little before hitting send. The reply came immediately.

I'll be there.

I forced myself out of my bed. Despite the fact that I am not with Oliver anymore, I still wanted to look good in front of him. And all my best clothes were locked up in my place. I quickly dialed my manager. She picked her phone after 3 rings, 'Hello Ginny-girl!', I didn't have time for pleasantries, so I jumped straight to the point.

'Jen, I'm coming over to get my keys now. Keep them ready. Bye.'

I hung up really fast and dashed to the bathroom to wash and get changed into something comfy before I went off to my place and put on something less comfy.

I walked into my beautiful 6 bedroom house. It looked more like a mini- mansion with the beautifully designed infinity pool and carefully planned garden. It was too much for one person, thats because I actually got it for Mom and Dad but mom had point blank refused to leave the Burrow. And so now I was stuck here on my own. Hermoine came over at times but even then the house just felt too big with its enormous rooms. It smelt a little musty from all being locked up. I made a mental note to ask Sophia, my maid, when she was getting back from her vacation. She probably mentioned it somewhere though I couldn't really remember. I went to my room and pulled open the walk-in closet and got out a white shirt, a gorgeous red coat and my slim-fit dark blue Jeans. I rummaged through my shoes and finally got one that went with my outfit and felt comfortably enough to my aching feet. I hurriedly dressed and did my make up, I went with light lips and lightly heavy eyes. Once I was satisfied with how I looked I locked the house again and apparated to London.

I appeared in the secluded corner of the park. I steadied myself from the dizzying effect apparition gave you and then made my way to the point I and Oliver had agreed to meet and sure enough when I was there I could see his slender figure leaning against a tree, his hands in his pocket , staring at something that wasn't there. I walked over and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He calmly turned around and hugged me tightly and I hugged him back. I didn't want to let go. He made no attempt to either.

'I've missed you', he whispered into my hair, sending goosebumps all my body.

I leaned in closer, ' I've missed you too.'

Reluctantly we both let go. I could see the pain he was going through etched in his handsome face and again cursed the people who were responsible for this whole fiasco. My anger must have shown on my face for Oliver put his strong arms around me and pulled me close.

' It's okay.' He whispered.

I didn't answer, instead I simply enjoyed being close to him again. We both remained quiet for a long time, just enjoying being in each others arms. We used to spend a lot of time like this and those were some of my most treasured moments. Oliver broke the peaceful silence.

' Why don't we get some coffee?'

Ten minutes later we were sitting, sipping coffee, inside a cozy little coffee shop which had obviously been decorated with great care to look classy and feel comfortable at the same time.

' So how are things?' Oliver asked me tentatively.

' I don't know , and I don't want to talk about it honestly.' I said. ' How have you been doing?'

'Okay I guess, been busy with training.' Then he grinned that sexy grin of his when he's about to tease me, ' Have to stop you from scoring those goals, you know.'

I scoffed, ' No matter how much training you go through Wood, my chaser skills will always be one-step ahead.'

' Too much confidence too early. You'll be seeing only the dust of my broom.'

' All you'll be seeing is me holding the 'Best Chaser' trophy, which by the way will all thanks to you.'

He laughed and I felt happiness I hadn't felt in days rush through me. The air filled with tension again when he stopped laughing. We made small talk but none of them lasted very long. Giving up Oliver paid for the coffee and we walked out. Somewhere during our walk down the busy streets of London, Oliver took my hands in his and I naturally wove my fingers through his. He told me about his hectic training schedules and I in turn told him about all the chaos in my life.

' So any sophisticated witches you've got your eye on?' I teased.

' You seem eager to get rid of me Ms. Weasley.' He laughed.

' Ah, well can't have you moping around with a tissue and a bucket full of snot during th game you know.' I said.

We turned and walked down another street and I got the strong smell of fresh flowers. Sure enough a lady was selling flowers a little way down the street..Oliver dragged me to the little shop stopped to buy a Rose, which he then handed to me. He didn't let go of it when I took it, I looked up into his eyes and he stared right back me. His raised his hand and laid it on my face, his thumb lazily going back and forth on my cheek. Unconsciously I stepped closer to him and our foreheads touched. Every moment we hand spent together came rushing back and everything else seemed to just melt away. It was just Oliver and me. We stood like that for a long time. Atleast it felt like a long time for me. The sound of honking in the background brought us back to reality and he hastily stepped away. I sighed.

' We should get going.' He said without looking at me. I nodded in agreement.

When we returned to the park conversation flowed easily again, we laughed and teased each other like old times. We entered a more crowded part of the park and out of nowhere a flying frisbee hit Oliver square in the eye.

'Owww.' He yelled , clutching his eye.

Two little boys ran our way, ' Gee sorry mister, didn't mean to. Are you okay.'

Oliver's hands were still on his eye. Having had worse injuries than this I wondered what on earth he was playing at.

'C'mon Olly.', I laughed. 'Let me have a look.'

I forced his hands down, his eye had turn red.

'It's nothing, I'll just go wash it off.' He muttered, walking away from the muggle boys so they wouldn't see him fix his eye.

' We're really sorry Miss.' The little blonde kid said again.

I gave them a smile. ' Oh cheer up it's alright.'

' Alright, if you say so. I'm jake and this is Tim.' He said gesturing to the brown haired kid.

I held out my hand, ' Ginny Weasley. Pleased to such handsome young men.' I laughed.

They gaped at me.

'Like ' Chaser of the Year' HolyHead Harpies Ginny Weasley?' Tim whispered in awe.

' You're not muggles?' I asked a little shocked.

They shook they're heads. Jake tugged on my sleeve. ' So that guy I hit? That's Oliver Wood? '

I nodded.

'Awesome! You guys have to play a game with us!'

'Play what?' Oliver asked, returning his eye back to normal.

I lifted the frisbee.

He laughed ' You guys are so on!'

To tell you the truth it wasn't a very fair game. I and Oliver were extremely good and the boys barely got hold of the frisbee. It didn't seem to dampen their mood though. In fact they seemed absolutely thrilled.

Oliver happened to send one of his shots too far off at some point, and Tim and Jack raced to get it.

'Do that at the Quidditch game and I'll be sending you do get the Quaffle.' I said.

'Oh really now?' Not if I get you first.'

Before I could register what was going he lifted me off my feet.

'Olly put me down! ' I yelled.

Laughing he set me down on my feet and pulled me close to him till our noses touched.

'Say you're sorry then.' He breathed.

'Never'

And then he kissed me. My whole head exploded. I put one hand on his neck and tangled the other in his hair, kissing him back with everything I had. His tongue touched my lips and I opened them to let him in. He moved his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, our bodies were moulded together.

Someone coughed behind us and we jumped apart. Tim held out the frisbee, a smirk on his face.

Oliver took the frisbee and glanced at me. Boy, my life was hard.


End file.
